deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SPARTAN 119/Shaka Zulu vs Kamehameha I
=Combatants= Shaka Zulu Shaka kaSenzangakhona or Shaka Zulu was the ruler of the Zulu Kingdom of present-day Africa, who lived from about 1787-1828. He was known for issuing a number of military reforms during his reign, for expanding the Zulu Kingdom, and for a number of military reforms. Shaka's reforms included the use of a shortened spear with a lengthened head (sometimes to the point where it resembled a short sword) known as the iklwa as a stabbing weapon. The Zulus would charge into a formation enemy with their iklwa after throwing their assegai, or throwing spears, in a manner similar to the Roman's use of the pilum and gladius. Shaka also perfected a pincer tactic known as the "horns of the buffalo, which decimated British troops at Isandlwana. Kamehameha Kamehameha I (Hawaiian pronunciation: kəmehəˈmɛhə; ca. 1758 – May 8, 1819), also known as Kamehameha the Great, conquered the Hawaiian Islands and formally established the Kingdom of Hawaiʻi in 1810. By developing alliances with the major Pacific colonial powers, Kamehameha preserved Hawaiʻi's independence under his rule. Kamehameha is remembered for the Kanawai Mamalahoe, the "Law of the Splintered Paddle", which protects human rights of non-combatants in times of battle. Kamehameha's full Hawaiian name is Kalani Paiʻea Wohi o Kaleikini Kealiʻikui Kamehameha o ʻIolani i Kaiwikapu kaui Ka Liholiho Kūnuiākea. =Weapons= Close-Range Weapons Zulu Axe (Shaka) The axe used by the Zulu people had a straight handle about 2.5 feet long, with an iron head. The Axe head had a narrow crescent-shaped blade connected the the head by a thin iron bar. This lightweight blade design made the axe easy to swing rapidly. Long Lei O Mano (Kamehameha I) The Long Lei O Mano was a Hawaiian sword-club roughly two and a half feet in a length. The weapon had a wooden main body lined on the edge with shark teeth. When swung, the shark teeth cut in a sawing manner, cutting through flesh in a manner similar to that of the Aztec sword-clubs. Mid-Range Weapons Iklwa (Shaka) The Iklwa was the trademark Zulu weapon, a short, stabbing spear designed to for use at close range. The weapon, named for the sound makes as it enters it target, had a shaft about three to four feet long, with a dagger-like metal point, sometimes up the half the length of the spear. Ihe Laumeki (Kamehameha) The Ihe Laumeki is a Hawaiian spear with a length of about six feet. The weapon had a sharpened wooden point, with a series of shark teeth along the side of the point. These shark teeth increased the amount of trauma the spear caused, as removing the spear from the victim resulted in tearing of flesh. 119's Edge Kamehameha's Ihe Laumeki for its greater lethality and length. Throwing Weapons Assegai (Shaka) The Assegai is a longer spear used by the Zulu for throwing. The weapon was had a shaft about five to six feet in length, with a leaf-shaped head. Shaka Zulu pioneered the tactic of throwing a barrage of assegai before moving in close with the ikwla. Throwing Axe (Kamehameha) The Hawaiian throwing axe consists of a roughly semicircular piece of wood with a straight handle. Attached the to the wood were a row of shark teeth, designed to cut into the victim with a sawing action. 119's Edge Shaka's assegai for its greater accuracy and range. Firearms Brown Bess Musket (Both) The Brown Bess was the standard British musket for the late 18th and early 19th century. The weapon was a muzzle loading, smoothbore firearm firing a round lead ball. The weapon was typically fired in volleys at ranges of 50 meters or less, and was highly inaccurate at greater ranges. =Battle= Shaka: Kamehameha: Kamehameha I and four Hawaiian warriors wash up on the shores of Africa in a boat, having been blown way off course. They walk up onto the shores, wondering where they are. Suddenly, a gunshot rang out, and a ball from a Brown Bess musket narrowly missed Kamehameha. The Hawaiian king turned to see five Zulus, one of whom fired a musket at him. Kamehameha fired his own musket, scoring a hit and killing the Zulu who shot at him. The Zulu's charge forward at the Hawaiians, one of them throwing an assegai, which impaled one of the Kamehameha's warriors' killing him. . A Hawaiian warrior who also carried a Brown Bess shot back, scoring a headshot on a Zulu who closed in mere meters, ikwla raised. . Second later, however, a Zulu warrior with his own musket shot the Hawaiian at near point blank range as he reloaded. The Zulu then dropped the musket and drew his Zulu Axe. The Zulu with the axe sliced at the neck of a Hawaiian warrior, slicing half way through his neck, killing him. . A Hawaiian threw a throwing axe at the Zulu that killed his fellow, only for the Zulu to dodge the attack. The Hawaiian then picked up an Ihe Laumeki and thrust it forward into the Zulu, the shark teeth tearing through his flesh, quickly killing the Zulu warrior. Unfortunately for the Hawaiian, he was impaled on an ikwla wielded by Shaka himself. . Kamehameha was cornered by two Zulus. He drew his Long Lei O Mano and slashed at the nearer of the two, and killed him him by sawing his throat open . Shaka himself advanced on Kamehameha, blocking a strike from Kamehameha's Long Lei O Mano with the shaft of his ikwla. Shaka then thrust his ikwla forward, running it through the Hawaiian king's chest and pulled it out, making the sound that gave the spear its name. Shaka then raised his spear and yelled in triumph. WINNER: Shaka Category:Blog posts